Rockland County is a suburban area within theTri-State Metropolitan Region having an area of 173 square miles and is composed of 5 towns. While the major portion is deemed to be composed of white middle class families and we have serviced this part of the population at the Mental Health Center we have become more aware in the past 1 1/2 years that our present Alcoholism Recovery Program based in Pomona at the Mental Health Center has not been able to reach 3 main groups greatly in need of this service. We have until now been unable to meet the needs of the white poverty section, the black community (American blacks as well as the new community of Haitians) and the Spanish speaking community living primarily in the Northeast part of the County. This current grant is required to help the poverty areas identify and get into meaningful treatment alcoholics who by reason of their alcohol abuse pattern are unable to hold jobs. We are desirous of providing crisis-intervention care and coordinated treatment utilizing many modalities to these potential clients who are unable to avail themselves of centralized services. We are, therefore, proposing to meet the needs of these areas by means of 2 community based teams, trained in the field of alcoholism. These 2 specialist teams will have the responsibility of identifying clients and involving them in a continuing supportive program of recovery from alcoholism. They will deliver these services via 4 satellite clinics directly into the community and neighborhoods. Especially valuable will be the ability to have a long term follow-up. Evaluation of this program will include the NIAAA Automated Data System, as well as more specific evaluation approaches.